More than a Memory
by ClassicNancyDrew
Summary: ...The End of Storybrooke...
1. Chapter 1

This is a short introduction to a series on the world of Once Upon Time. What happened? How did it happen? Why is everyone so different since it? More importantly who is the person behind it all?

I blinked my eyes open. The so familiar forest is covered in a blanket of late December snow. I stand up to survey the surroundings. I don't remember much. Hook, Henry. We left the apartment, for something I can't remember. We were suppose to meet at the town line, Something happened, something horrible. Henry said to me. that's as far as my memory can collect hearing the sound of familiar voices I moved to the crowd gathered at the line. A lot of people were there. A few dwarfs, gold, the blue fairy, Henry and hook on the outer skirts. I tried to pushed through to get to Henry, but the crowd was to heavy in that one spot to get to him on the other side. I walked up to hook he was caught up in the action. I noticed a new bandage across his face from his forehead to his ear. A few spots of blood resigned on his neck. He appeared to be very sick from the looks of it. I touched his back. He didn't turn to me, just sighed. Out in the distance I could hear the police siren wailing as it came to the spot. Both Mary Margaret and David jumped out the car. David grabbed a horn and yelled into it.  
>"If you not a part of the accident please leave now."<br>Everyone stared at him like he spoke a foreign language. David looked around baffled until Gold took the horn.  
>"You all have one or two options. One leave now and I spare you all a painful debt. Or two you can witness the payments of all your friends." Slowly the group moved away from the scene. Henry stared at me. Then began digging through his backpack.<br>"What the bloody hell took so long." The pirate snapped.  
>David rubbed the back of his neck. "We got here as fast as we could."<br>"Well, it was potently clear you, were a day late and a doubloon short." His eyes watered a bit. He kicked at the rocks under foot.  
>Mary Margaret turned to gold. "Can you fix this."<br>He laughed at her. "Of course if it was done with magic."  
>"What." I said.<br>Charming stopped him. "Wait you said on the phone you could fix this."  
>"No what I said dearie is the all magic comes with a price and I can't bring back people from the dead unless killed by magic and unless the one hand wonder is wrong. The cause of death is natural. "<br>"What your saying that she's dead." David said.  
>Who is she?<br>Henry wrapped himself in a jacket from his bag. His breath could be seen in the air. Mary Margaret and I walked up to him. He got up and without a word started running down the road in the direction of Regina's.  
>"Henry." I yelled. "Henry." He just kept going. Barely looking back at us. Snow cuddled into the arms of charming both were crying. Killian gazed at me in deep thought. Before shaking his head of his thoughts.<br>"Well you all seem, quite comfortable with the crocodiles arrangement."  
>"Don't say anything, that you will regret." Snow shoved at him. He took a step back swaying forward. Laughing cynically at the pair and gold who stayed completely blank on the subject.<br>"None of you seem to posed on putting up a fight against him." He replied angrily.  
>"No." Charming said stepping in. "We will find away, we have to find a way."<br>Hook turned red with emotional pain woven in his words.  
>"Calm down." I said to him,but he wasn't listening.<br>"You all of you. Tell me you fight for her when gold bloody well tells you the fight is over. You all believe this liar!"  
>"Watch it. Dearie if you haven't forgotten a lot of them have you labeled as a liar. Blacksmith."<br>David tried to put a hand on his shoulder. "We never give up hope."  
>"Precisely." Gold added. "She still has 48 hours before her body dies."<br>Killian looked more furious then ever. "Well let's just wait and see if magically she can be saved. You don't have her blood on your hands none of you do." Just now I see the blood on his fingertips and down the front of his shirt and pants. What happened? He went and knelt down to body on the ground covered in a white blanket. I gasped in fear. I can't believe!  
>He lifted the sheet and placed his hands on her face.<br>"Emma." He cried out in agonizing pain of lost that rang over the forest. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

2 days earlier.

"Mom... Mom?" I turned to Henry, who was staring intently into my face.  
>"What is it kid?" I asked, returning to the hot cocoa I was nursing.<br>"You blanked out for a minute." Henry said, looking at me with concern. That had been happening more and more lately, I felt myself losing my sense of the world. Almost all of it can be contributed to the chaos that had been surrounding me after that had happened. With Zelena gone and all these new found powers to deal with can anyone blame me for being stressed?  
>"Sorry kid." I handed him lunch his money. "I'll pick you up after we get done cleaning up the mess Zelena left."<br>"No worries, Hooks taking me to his ship today." He said with a smile.  
>I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"<br>"Yeah." He said, his grinning widening. "He said we can play darts, camp out and meet ladies."  
>I laughed. "Tell that pirate that he better keep himself in line."<br>Henry laughed. "There are no moms on board a pirate ship."  
>"Hey kid get to school before I take away pirate privileges."<br>"Okay." He said, grabbing his backpack and taking off. "Bye mom."  
>I placed my mug into the sink, running the water as I did so. I was glad that Hook had been making time for Henry. He had been helping tremendously with that father void that Henry has with Neal's passing. I froze. Neal!<br>"Oww!" I shouted under my breath as the water burned red marks into my skin before I flipped it off. Oh god, i thought grimly, this looks great,just great.  
>"Good morning Emma." Mary Margaret said cheerfully walking out of her and David's room.<br>"Hey-"  
>I was cut off by Neal's fits of crying as he heard his mothers voice and her not coming to pick him up.<br>"Ahh shhh." Mary Margaret cooed, walking towards the infants cradle.  
>"Well, anyways, I have to meet with Regina on the town line problem." I said turning away from her.<br>Mary Margaret looked up at me. "Oh, Charming is coming to this one. He really wants to help with anything" she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think he is just trying to get out the house."  
>I wouldn't blame him if he is. Mary Margaret is so baby crazy lately you just watch her baby talk to Neal for like an hour before she notices you. "You can never tell with Dad." I said with a sigh raising a hand to run through my hair.<br>She looked at me and her eyes widening as she spotted the burns on my hands. "Emma sweetie-"  
>"It's fine." I said hastily, pulled my hands into my chest. "Just ran the water to hot, that's all."<br>"Good morning family." Charming said with a wide smile as he came out of the bathroom in his full sheriff gear. Boy, that cologne was heavy on his neck, I could smell it from here.  
>"Morning darling." Snow replied, her eyes sparkling as she gazed at him. "Big news this morning, Neal is exactly four weeks and two old."<br>Charming smiled at her, wrapping a arm around her waist. "That's wonderful."  
>"Yeah." I commented dryly. "Almost as great as the time he turned 3 weeks and 5 days."<br>Mary Margaret grasped my uninjured hand. "It is it really! Time is passing so fast on his childhood. I don't want to miss a thing."  
>Yeah, like the 28 years of my life that you all missed, I felt like adding.<br>"I'm off, bye guys" I commented off handily as I headed out the door.  
>I shut the door behind me. Wow, I'm in an irritable mood this morning.<br>As I drove down to the town line, I felt myself starting to drift out of conscious again. I gasped as I saw sparks lick up on the wires of the console, running along to the wheel. The car shook for a moment and I froze with fear till it ceased. I let out a breathe of relief. I don't know what had been going on all lately these days but it has to stop. After fifteen minutes of cautious driving, I parked my car into Regina's drive way. I walked up opening the door with trepidation noticing a purple cloud was about to slam into my face. I ducked. Regina walked up to the front door completely unfazed by the magic that could have killed me moments ago.  
>"I'm glad your alarm system works." I said with an edge.<br>She blew it off with a smirk. "With all that's happened in Storybrooke I believe I can't be to cautious. Especially with you, Swan."  
>"Perfect great way to start a truce." I returned with just as much spite.<br>She just gave me a biting look. Moving into her study she shuffled a few papers around and tossed aside a few books. She was obviously looking for something in particular.  
>"Ah, ha! Here it is." She said in triumph, handing me a piece of parchment. It appeared to be torn from an old book. The language was foreign to me, but I did pick up a few things from the pictures in between paragraphs.<br>"It's a spell." I said incredously. "Now why would we want to eliminate magic with magic?"  
>"No see here." She grinned wickedly at me. "This a protection spell. It will seal Storybrooke and everyone in it inside without any other magical beings coming inside."<br>It sounded great, but as the ultimate quote of all time. (All magic comes with a price.) I don't believe that this was what's best for this town.  
>"What's the catch?" I asked her.<br>She appeared puzzled. "How would I know? I can't even read it. We have to get Gold to translate."  
>"How can we trust him?" I quipped.<br>"Well their is no one else who can read it. The blue fairy was the only other person I know who could read Atlantean."  
>"I'll get Gold to translate this."<br>Regina laughed wickedly at me, Snapping the paper from my hand. "Yes, with your charming pirate boyfriend who had an affair with his wife? Like thats gonna work Swan." Sometimes I wonder how Regina can sleep at night with so many enemies.  
>"I will take it to him. Him and my mother had a connection. He will help us." She said confidently, tucking the paper from my reach.<br>"Unless she screwed him over to." I said darkly.  
>"Touché," Regina said.<br>"I'm coming, we can both handle Gold. Besides I assume the reason you called me over is because you can't do the spell alone." I said this while eyeing her for the truth. I sensed that she really did need me.  
>"Fine." She griped.<p>

I opened the door to Golds shop. The twinkling bell had become ominous after all the visits to the shop. The overgrown souvenir shop hasn't changed. So many stories I remember being told in foster homes The lion king, Cinderella, Pocahontas, It's to weird to see, a staff from the lion king, A coin from Pocahontas and a glass slipper from Cinderella. I ogled at the magic lamp in front of me. Three wishes wouldn't that be nice.  
>"What can I be of service to you two fine lady's?" His smooth voice said, coming from the large window he was gazing out of.<br>Regina charged, with me in tow, to the front of the shop where Gold stood presiding almost judging the people in this town  
>"Cut the crap." I said roughly to him.<br>He smiled at me. " Someone's being a little feisty today. " he said, turning his eyes away and walking towards the back of the shop. "Needless to say, I am very busy this morning and do not have time for such games."  
>I pulled the paper from Regina's hands that were clutching it with such a force I was surprised she didn't rip the frail parchment. Shooting her a look I handed it over to Gold. "We need you to translate this for us."<br>He took out his glasses propped up on his nose, taking the paper with reverence and looking it over. "Ah yes, it's been a while dearie, since I have seen anything in Atlantean."  
>I leaned my elbow on the counter, peering at the foreign language."You can translate it for us right?"<br>He waved his hand in the air. "Well of course. It will take time though, but from what I see here you are missing one vital ingredient."  
>"And what is that?" Regina demanded.<br>He lowered the paper,move in and whispered hoarsely. "The crystal of Atlantis."

"Crystal of Atlantis." I repeated to Mary Margaret, Henry and David as we sat in a booth at Granny's diner later that day.  
>"I thought that the crystal was a myth." Charming said in a whisper to me as Granny came over and poured more coffee into my half empty cup.<br>"If we have any chance of saving this town we need that crystal." I said resolutely.  
>Henry peered up from his food, an eager look in his eyes. "I could read through the storybook again. If it helps."<br>I messed up his hair fondly. "Thanks kid."  
>Mary Margaret was being very quiet through the whole discussion as she sat with a grim looked up at me and I cocked my head in her direction.<br>"Something on your mind, honey?" He Asked her as he snaked his arm around her waist.  
>She shook her head fast, obviously lying, there was so truth to her fib."Oh, nothing, I was just worried about Belle watching Neal."<br>I groaned. "She has it handled. if she can survive with Gold for all that time then I think she can survive an infant."  
>Mary Margaret sunk back into her chair. "I suppose your right." Suddenly she shot to her feet."You know what? I'm not very hunger and I have to go make sure Neal has food and stuff."<br>"Snow." David said calling to her pointlessly as she was moving quickly and already through the door.  
>"That's my que." he said sighing and dropping his coffee on the table. He gave us a parting wave and followed her out the door.<br>"Hey kid how was hanging out with Hook?" I asked Henry, trying to ignore the weird behavior on Mary Margaret's lit up instantly, Hook had awakened a lost boy.  
>"He gave me this cool telescope." He said excitedly pulling out a old telescope handing it to me. "He wanted me to have it, he said that I will find what I'm looking for through it."<br>I took it and turned it over. Rubbing off some soot from the simple gold telescope. L.J was engraved in the side and the side had B.F. What could that mean?  
>I handed it back to him. "Cool kid." I replied smiling at his enthusiasm.<br>"More coffee guys?" Ruby asked. Already filling my cup up again.  
>Henry got up slinging his backpack on his shoulder. "I have to go back to go and look through the book again, I'll let you know if I find anything. Bye."<br>"Bye." I said, looking down and playing with my side salad morosely.  
>I glanced up as Belle slid into the chair across from me, looking slightly anxious."I couldn't help, but over hear your conversation."<br>She'a always to polite to say that she is eavesdropping.  
>"Your going to need a few more things for that spell then a stone." She said quickly getting straight to business as I stared at her curiously.<br>I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back, surveying her. "Like what?"  
>She checked to make sure no one was listening and leaned in close. "You will need a few things from the shop. I can get them to you later today when Rumple is not around. "<br>"That's it? Cool" I said starting to get up to leave till she grabbed my arm, her eyes filled with concern.  
>"Emma you are aware that a human sacrifice must be made to the crystal?"<br>I was a little taken back to say the least. "Regina never mentioned that"  
>Belle appeared puzzled. Of course this is her general state Belle is to curious to see the danger ahead and to innocent to believe that someone is truly all evil. Maybe that's why her and Gold are such a pair.<br>"I'll leave you to your lunch." She said walking back to the bar top, with a slight furrow in her brow.  
>Mary Margaret's tantrum will probably keep David from going to Station, I reasoned as I walked from Granny's heading to the station taking along two cups of cocoa. Unlocking the front door, I stepped into the room, flipped the light switch and moved to my desk.<br>"Well, hello, love." That cocky blue eyed pirate greeted me as I walked in and saw him lounging in my chair with his feet propped up on my desk. I slide him the second cup of cocoa.  
>He looked at it. "Am I that predictable?"<br>"Aye." I remarked sarcastically, smiling at his distasteful look, I pushed his legs off my desk and sat down on his lap.  
>"Your boy had a wonderful time today with me" He said smirking at me.<br>"Killian, do I have to kill you?"  
>"Nay, m'lady, the boy may have over stepped his boundaries, but I took care of it."<br>I coughed on my cocoa. "Over stepped what boundaries?"  
>He chuckled "I assume the boy didn't tell you, so let's keep the secrets between the men."<br>I got up from Killian's lap and shuffled some papers around. Cat missing, money stolen, backpack...all threats to the town according to the citizens.  
>"Look at these, fender bender, identify theft... cat missing? Everyone put in the report that it could only be a magical explanation."<br>He stood up and came over to look at the reports over my shoulder. "I wasn't aware that identify thievery is only a action of your metal sheet. I wouldn't have bloody well called this place on All Hallows' Eve."  
>I shook my head at him. "I wish Regina would just get this spell up. People are starting to get paranoid." I said wearily going through another report.<br>He took a long drag of his drink and set it down "It's an unprofitable service swan, folks are never going to be at ease with this town. I can't even get the bloody picture crate to work at my will."  
>I laughed loudly at that and tossed a file to side, my mind wandering to Killian's first night with the television. Oh, how he yelled at the thing, saying that it was was of dark magic. Then again maybe it is...<br>I suddenly felt Hook's familiar arms wrapping around my abdomen. "I feel the winds of change coming in, love. The future is gonna be a marvelous thing."  
>I smiled and turned to whisper in his ear. "You better get out of here, David's coming by."<br>He took a step back, unwrapping his arms from me, giving me a devious grin. "Your father loves me."  
>"Yeah, he just doesn't love you with me." I remarked pointedly, watching him walk towards the exit.<br>"Not yet, just wait and see, love." He said, his eyes following me as he headed through the door. "Just wait and see."

The air was chilled as It was only early December, the wind frigidly blowing against the skeleton of the trees. A storm was coming slowly, it was wielding it's power, trying to build into enormity. The wind kicked up fiercely upturning the remaining stray plants up and pulling tree limbs from the ground. Horrendous sounds hissed between the jagged limbs, screaming in inhumanly anguish.  
>"Emma." A hoarse voice whispered eerily from the shadows of the trees, barely hearable under the uneducated ear. "Swan..."<br>In the curls of fog and the dark of the shadows a face was forming, curling and swirling. Snakelike eyes of green, ears pointed as sharp as shards of glass. The creatures skin glistened like scales of a silver fish, and. The grin that the creatures face formed could induce an incurable vomit. The smile tugged his skin back like a curtain, revealing carnivore teeth that could rip the flesh of the prey. The viper tongue slipped from its teeth licking its lips, the creature was so hungry for the next victims blood. It was watching over the quaint little town, so eager to slash it with his venomous claws. The wrinkled scaled hand of the demon gradually pulling out of the fog, wrapping it's slimy fingers over the dark rock it steamed up around the hand, melting the vines clinging to the rock. The creature, the storm, all will come to be. Soon. Very, very, soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

"Uhh..." I groaned loudly. My head! These books had so many words and pages and I have been feeling the slow build of a migraine for the last three hours. I glanced up at the clock, 8:30, God, it's late. I opened my phone and noted how Henry hasn't called. Hook must have brought him home. At these thoughts Regina walked out of the back room with a small pile of books.  
>"Find anything?" I asked tapping my foot, intrigued by all the dusty old books.<br>"I don't know yet." She said with her steely cold atmosphere. "It will take me sometime to go through them."  
>I shuffled back, raising my hands in surrender, time is an inadament object that clearly will slip from my fingers if not careful.<br>She glared at my tapping foot. "Results don't happen on a flip of a switch, Swan." She hissed at me.  
>"I know." I paced, shooting her a impatient look. "New residents are starting to show up. Granny said the inn is filling up, between me and Charming I dont know if we can keep these characters in check."<br>She pushed her bangs back angrily. "Well, I'm glad the police department is doing their job."  
>"We are handling it Regina." I clipped. "But we are out numbered."<br>She picked up her purse and walked to the library door.  
>"Well maybe if you didn't spend so much time trying to ruin my happy ending then you would have time to handle your job, Sheriff."<br>With that she slammed the door. I felt like it would be like pressing pins into her skull to ask her why she discluded the sacrifice from me.  
>I gathered my things, I won't keep Belle out late keeping the library open.<br>Walking out I heard her lock the door behind me. I shivered, the December air was definitely prominent. The very last of the fall leaves got swept away with the biting cold wind, leaving me feel eerily cold. Storybrooke was a ghost town after the dinner rush to the diner, It almost makes me wish I brought my sunshine yellow car to lighten the mood.  
>Snap.<br>I whipped my head around. I pressed my hand to my belt where my gun sat, glancing around. I sighed, nothing. Maybe I was just as paranoid as the people in this town.  
>Snap.<br>That time was not my imagination. Flicking my head to one side I saw a person in a dark hoodie. The gender was indistinguishable because of the size of the clothes that didn't fit well. The figure turned to a car mirror, but I couldn't see it's face, though I knew it could see me. Plugging the ears with white earphones, the figure jogged away from the building. I released a breath I barely realized I was holding. We have to get this spell up.

Gold.  
>I waltzed to the storybrooke cemetery, a dreary night tis is. So many graves, many of which I have helped place the person in. Graham, Cora and Pan. A wicked grin fitted across my face. The only person I placed here is Pan, I will have to bring up my reputation.<br>"This is ridiculous." A man wailed carrying a shovel and a small box.  
>"Oh come now are we complaining again Dr. Whales?" I remarked jovially.<br>He glanced at me angrily and I trudged toward the grave sight. Recently Whales has been in a bit of a depression. Only a slight problem in my world. You see, Whales has a certain memory that is causing him oh, so much pain and I have recently given him the opportunity to relisqush the memory no more. For a price that is, and right now he is to be my slave.  
>"Which one?" He grunted, referring to the graves as he stretched out his lower back.<br>I walked past twelve headstones before finding the one I desired. "This is the one." I said as I pointed a steady hand down to the dark grave. One of the very few things that can make me feel anything. Having to rob the grave of my son.  
>"This is..." Whales started glancing me to the grave, waiting for a explanation.<br>"Baelfires, yes I am not illiterate. Now I suggest you start digging," I said grinning happily at his disgruntled face. "I rather not be here when the sun comes up."  
>He glared at me, picking up his shovel, he scowled at the damp earth underneath. I took a seat on a rock staring at the cane I carried with me. Oh, Bae, why are you the one with the only object that can give me what I want? What a cruel twist that the fates have given me. But then again, I am villain and villains never get a happy ending.<br>Whales stopped after a moment to catch his breath and wipe his brow.  
>"Keep digging Frankenstein," I taunted, suddenly feeling viscous.<br>He shot me a glare in his sweaty mud ridden face. "Why go through all of this? Why Gold?"  
>I motioned to shovel, he can keep shoveling as I explain. He tossed the earth back.<br>"Earlier today Regina gave me an interesting little spell. It is a protection spell."  
>He stopped looked at me incredulously. "What is it that brings to your attention?"<br>I clicked my tongue, I should rapt him against his temple with my cane.  
>"When young Bae died he had a necklace with him. That necklace has some of the magic in it that Miss Swan used to cast the spell to save me. That magic has the last remains of the original dark one. The only thing strong enough to complete the spell. That is precisely why we must find it before Miss Swan and Regina get to it."<br>My jaw stiffened as I heard the clack of his shovel on the coffin.  
>"Why?" He huffed, getting ready to lift the lid of the casket. It wouldn't budge.<br>I frowned deeply at him, hissing every word out, "This is where my son died, this town deserves to suffer at the hands of me for my son."  
>Whales crawled around the coffin, taking a crowbar to the side.<br>I stepped back, I couldn't bear to see Bae like this. The child I tried to love, the little boy so scared of the coming war, of the dark one, of me. Oh, Bae, I was never able to make things right for us. All this I'm doing for you. We will make them suffer the way we have.  
>"It's not in here." I heard Whales yell at me from the pit.<br>"It has to be." I yelled back at him.  
>"Their isn't a necklace down her." My mind was racing, I whacked the tree with my cane in a fit of rage.<br>"Of course," I murmured to myself. "Swan," she is just about to lose a certain piece of jewelry.

Charming.

"What was so important that you had to drag me out this late at night?" Regina hissed at me while tying her night robe. She closed her front door,and turned to me, I doubt she wanted us inside for a friendly chat and coffee.  
>"We need to talk about Emma's powers." Snow said watching me, of course, she has Neal wrapped tightly in her arms. The child is almost as ever present as his namesake.<br>She laughed darkly. "Ah, the Charmings are worried that their perfect new child will be endangered by their old firebomb. Well, he will."  
>Maybe it was my imagination, but I could detect a hint of envy.<br>Neal screamed at that moment, Snow covered his head. "There has to be something we can do to stop her magic." She exclaimed frantically while trying to shush Neal.  
>I sighed. "This is our daughter we are talking about. "<br>She turned to me, a slightly crazed look in her eyes. "And this is our son and our town we are talking about protecting."  
>I rubbed my forehead, ready to comment on Regina's smirk at our bickering.<br>"Emma may be safe," Snow said cutting me off as I opened my mouth. "But her powers are dangerous. David, if she hurts someone she will never forgive herself. "  
>"Which she will, her powers are new and unknown." Regina said suddenly interested in the conversation. "She won't be able to exercise restraint without knowledge of her ability. "<br>I rubbed my neck, weary of this whole situation. We should not be talking to Regina about this. Her and Emma still aren't on speaking terms, despite them working together.  
>"What about the spell?" I asked her pointedly, ready to change the subject. "She said that you need her for the spell, her powers must be under some kind of control if you are trusting her with the towns likelihood?"<br>She drawled her words out in emphasize. "I am using her powers as a supply, Charming. I need her so I won't drain myself before the spell is complete."  
>Mary Margaret perked up at this. "Can you teach her Regina? How to contain herself?"<br>Regina laughed cynically, As cold as the air is. You could almost feel a drop in the temperate.  
>"I have no desire to train Miss Swan and even if I did, power like hers will never be contained. It will ultimately be her undoing and I will take a front row seat to ending of her happiness."<br>She stepped in her doorway. "Good night." And with that slammed the door without another reply.  
>Snow turned to me, her eyes welling up."Oh, David what are we going to do?" She cried, Startling a sleeping Neal, then curled back to sleep.<br>"We can work this out." I told her firmly. She seemed to be losing hope in Emma.  
>"Don't pretend you don't see the machines going crazy when she's around." I shook my head. "David, the television doesn't work when she is near it. The baby shouldn't have to see it."<br>I grimaced her as she patted the sleeping baby fondly. I know she is trying to hang onto every moment we lost with Emma, but this baby is no longer a ours it's hers.  
>"He is a baby," I said caressing her face. "Look, the whole thing is not as bleak as Regina has us believe. We can cure Emma, but we have to be her parents until we find a cure."<br>She nodded. "We will call Gold tomorrow. He'll know how to take care of her magic. "  
>I touched the top of Neal's head, thinking over what Snow was suggesting. "We can make this place safe for him agian." She smiled then, noticed my hand. Lightly slapping it away.<br>"He has a soft spot." She remarked. I cringed, knowing that this was something I had to work on.

Emma

"Hey pirate." I remarked throwing my keys in the bowl. He was sitting on the sofa in the living room, sort of watching a show. The tv static was obviously giving him a very disoriented picture.  
>He rolled his head to one side, half smiling at me, his eyes finding mine. "Hello love, come sit and watch the magic picture crate."<br>God! he has to learn the names for things. I walked to the tv, kicking the bottom stand, making the picture became significantly better and I came and to sit with him on the couch. His arm draped over my shoulders and I moved back suddenly.  
>"Where's Henry?" I asked.<br>"Relax lass, your boy went to see the head doctor. Hoppers, I believe is his name. Regina took him away."  
>I did relax, falling back into his arms.<br>He kissed my forehead. "Love, why is it that you don't want anyone knowing about us?"  
>I grimaced at his question. "It's complicated." I replied moving from the suddenly uncomfortable couch to make some coffee.<br>He appeared confused by my less then enthusiastic response. "How complicated is it?"  
>"It not that it's too complicated..." I started, grabbing the refrigerater door and suddenly I froze. The happy photo of Neal and Henry in the bug was still stuck to the door. I bit my lip. Don't do this here, Emma.<br>I felt a hand on my shoulder and knowing who it was, I instantly felt a little better. "I'm sorry." He said and I could the sadness in his voice. "Baelfire was a good person to you and to Henry. He cared very deeply for you both."  
>My eyes watered when I turned to him. It took him by surprise to see me so vulnerable. "Emma." He whispered. I took his hand and hurriedly pushed back an escaping tear.<br>"Listen, right now is a hard time for me and Henry. Please don't bring anything new that he would have to deal with." I said, my voice catching slightly.  
>"Aye." He whispered hoarsely.<br>I moved in and tilted his chin up with my nose. "How about a romantic comedy?" I suggested, gesturing to the tv. He seemed even more confused now.  
>" I don't know what the bloody hell that means."he whispered.<br>After pulling him by his collar all the way to the couch we sat there for three hours, watching every stupid movie we could find. That's three hours of my life I'm never getting back. After a while I left the arms of the pirate and he groaned. "Uh,please would you be so kind to return my other half?"  
>"Haha." I said dryly with a pony in my mouth, tying up my hair. "Look, I have to take a shower. "<br>He kinked his eyebrow up at me "Is that an invitation?"  
>"No." I said suddenly my humor diminished. "Henry will be back soon, so clean up."<br>He clicked his tongue at me."Nay, you forget I'm not a serving wench."  
>I gave him a glare and shut off the tv.<br>"Well, I don't see how a little swabbing couldn't be in order." He said watching me start to tidy up.  
>I pulled a towel from the rack. "You have to leave before Henry gets back." I shouted walking into the bathroom and closing the door.<br>"I could be out faster Swan if I didn't have to clean a whole damn parade."  
>A smile twitched on my face as I hopped into the shower. I wanted to be ready to pull an all nighter once Henry fell asleep, knowing the Charming's had a meeting and would be out all night. They said not to wait up, so the house was mine. I jumped suddenly as I realized how hot the water felt against my skin. I went to turn the handle and shut off the water but the handle was closed off and the fiercely hot water wouldn't stop coming.<br>"Ow!" I yelped, jumping back as hot water hit my arm. I could already feel a blister forming. The water picked up pouring harder, faster and I struggled with the knobs. Nothing was working! I got out, grabbing a white towel on the floor and tying it around me, steam building on the mirror. I reached for the door handle, it wouldn't turn, it wasn't budging. I kicked the door but nothing happened. The whole room was over heating, insufferable fog clouding over the bathroom. It was suffocating.  
>"Swan? Are you okay?" Instantly the place cleared as Hook continued to bang on the water stopped running.<br>"Open the door." I gasped out. He opened and I stumbled out the room.  
>"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed As the cloud of steam burst from the door way. I sat right on the floor trying to catch my breath.<br>"What happened?" He asked, bending down, touching my arm.  
>"The valve wouldn't shut off." I commented as he fell on one knee next to me on the floor.<br>"Are you alright, do you need to see a doctor?" I shook my head. He touched my chin and reeled back a little. "Love, your on fire."  
>I began to lay against the door frame. "Ow!" I screamed again and Hook jumped forward. "My arm. "<br>He turned over the melted piece of skin and I noticed how very bad it looked."Swan..."His face contorting in concern.  
>"I'm going to see a doctor on this." I said firmly as he held my hand in his, his eyes searching over the skin. The front door slammed. Henry.<br>"Mom, you here?" Henry called. I didn't have the energy to move now. As he came to the bathroom hallway and saw me he instantly knelt before me. "Mom,are you okay?"  
>I smiled weakly resting my back on the doorframe, closing my eyes against the throbbing in my hand. "I'm okay kid, the water got hot and then wouldn't turn off."<br>His eyes darted from me and Hooks hands to Hook to me and back to my burn. "Your going to a doctor right?"  
>"Yeah, I just want to get up." Hook helped me to stand and I was happy to find that my legs were alright.<br>"Lass, you may want to try a different attire." Killian said, looking me over. I looked down and realized the towel is all my clothing. I blushed a little, slowly moving to the bedroom instead of the bathroom. Wasn't planning on making that mistake twice today. After a considerably long time it took to get dressed, being careful to avoid irritating the burn further. I chose a tank top, the jacket wasn't going to happen today.  
>Twenty minutes later I drove to the hospital with Henry in the back and Hook in the front seat, catching sideways glances at me. I went into the hospital and after an exam of my arm a nurse on duty told me that she was going to wrap the burn.<br>"How bad is it?" I pressed her.  
>Henry stared intently at the nurse as she kept a serene face. "Second degree burns. Very serious, you will most likely have scaring. Though I can't say a thing until Dr. Whales comes in tomorrow, he will want to see it again."<br>"Yeah, sure." I murmured, not happy at all about it.  
>I jumped suddenly as David and Mary Margaret burst through the door with Neal in Mary Margaret's arms.<br>"Emma what happened?" Mary Margaret asked frantically, her eyes scanning me over.  
>"The water again, we should get those pipes checked. "<br>She shared a sideways glance with David, who barely took his eyes off of Hook.  
>"The important thing is." I said Trying to divert his attention. "Im okay."<br>"Why is he here?" David asked rudely, jerking his head in Hooks direction.  
>"He was issuing a complaint about..." I left this wide open for him, waiting for him to fill it in. Hook pulled his gaze from me and responded smoothly to Charming."Ruckus, I have been experiencing late night ruckus. "<br>Charming glared at him. "On your boat?"  
>"You be surprised, mate ." He took out his flask and drank from it. "Interested?" he waved it at David.<br>"Guys I'm fine," I said jumping from the table. "Let's go home. " We left and headed back home. It was nearly two and I have to be up tomorrow to help with this spell. I went straight to my room and fell into a hard sleep.

Ruby.

"Okay, okay.I get it." I complained to granny.  
>"Ruby don't you sass me, young lady." I cocked my hip. I'm an adult, no one besides granny can tell me what to do.<br>"I'm going to run tonight and don't stop me." I huffed Closing the door. I turned, granny shook her head and went back to her dishes. I know the rules stay away from the town, go with my head not instincts I got it.  
>"Ruby, Ruby, please wait." Belle called down the street.<br>"Belle." I exclaimed. "It's dangerous to be out so late at night."  
>"I know." she panted, running towards me. "I just had to catch you before you left."she handed me a small scroll.<br>"Emma needs these things for a spell. Give it to Grumpy, he will know where to find them."  
>I nodded. "What kind of spell is it?" I asked curiously. Magic is such a horrible thing right now and opening magic to the town again sounded like a bad idea to me.<br>"It's a protection spell." She said excitedly. "It will blanket the town to stop anyone without pure intentions from entering storybrooke."  
>I Laughed linking the scroll to my arm. "A spell to keep us safe, it's almost like a dream."<br>I sat on the ground ready for the clouds to curl back and me to take true form. I glanced worriedly at Belle. "You should probably leave. I'm not sure how I will act with you around. "  
>She shook off a thought."Of course." She laughed. "One thing that's bothering me is Rumple acting strange towards me since this morning."<br>"I barely see him." I replied unconcerned with her comment.  
>"Well, it just that he has been mumbling to himself. Today he told someone to meet him at the cemetery. "<br>That's very odd. "I will look for him when I'm out."  
>"Thank you," she said sincerely. She ran down the street, the first bit of moonlight licked at my feet. Slowly the painful breaking and reforming of my bones began. My spine curled downward in a splintering snap,<br>I howled out in pain. My eyesight shifted and my senses heightened. I raced down the trail keeping a good distance from the town. Fight my instincts I thought as I ran to the mine, scratching at the door.  
>Grumpy opened the door staring at the wolf in front of him. "Ruby what is it?" I shook my furry head pulling the note off and leaving it. She must have left all the instructions on it because he turned to me. "We will have them ready by morning."<br>I took off along the night. The wind ripped through my hair. My feet beating the dirt underfoot. I stopped at the cemetery, Everything in this form is clear as day. I walked over to the graves, nothing looks upturned. Until I saw Neal's grave. The mud was fresh someone had dug here. My heart picked up, I could smell him and where his cane hit the tree. Then another smell so familiar smell hit my nose. Sniffing at the earth I dug a bit where the smell was the strongest. A watch. I knew this watch, it's Dr. Whales. I sniffed it. It's definestly Whales. I huffed through my nose angrily, he was the one who Gold was meeting. I dug up the earth in fury and ran to the top the hill. I flung my head back and howled, I hoped that everyone knew that Whales and Rumpelstiltskin unearth Neal's grave.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello! Could you please take the time if you enjoy this fic to leave a beautiful review by your beautiful mind? YOU ARE ALL BEAUTIFUL VIEWERS!


End file.
